marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandy Vincent (Earth-616)
. | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former secretary; former adventurer; former agent of Roxxon Oil. | Education = College graduate | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Michelinie; Mark Bright; Bob Layton | First = Iron Man Annual Vol 1 9 | Death = Iron Man Annual Vol 1 9 | HistoryText = Sandy Vincent was a political science graduate who got a job as a secretary at Roxxon Oil alongside her college friend Babs Bendix, though neither felt fulfilled in their jobs. Sandy, however, was scouted by Roxxon's research department. They wanted to use technology to give her superpowers, and she agreed. However, they also implanted her with a device called the Zed Control that would enable them to eliminate her if she became a problem or outlived her usefulness. Once given her abilities, Sandy became a super-agent for Roxxon, taking the name of Stratosfire. Publicly, she improved the company's public image by performing heroic acts, but secretly she used her powers to sabotage Roxxon's business rivals. Sandy enjoyed being a superhero, and worked alongside Iron Man. Babs, however, became suspicious about what her friend was becoming involved in, and through a mutual friend she approached Tony Stark with her concerns. However, Babs had been followed by she and Sandy's boss Jonas Hale, who saw her as a threat and had her killed. Realizing Roxxon were responsible for her friend's death, Sandy began attacking Roxxon facilities, and then targeted places she disapproved of, such as nuclear power stations and military bases, hoping to make the world better. In an attempt to stop her rampage, Iron Man teamed up with Sunturion, a predecessor of Stratosfire as a Roxxon agent with similar powers. When Stratosfire tried to stop a space shuttle from delivering a payload of star wars defense technology, Iron Man and Sunturion opposed her, and Jonas Hale tried to activate the Zed Control, but failed. Turning into an energy form, Sunturion reached inside Stratosfire's body and activated the Zed Control, killing her. | Powers = Microwave Powers - Stratosfire was given the power to utilise microwave energy for a variety of effects. She could fly, project energy blasts, teleport herself and passengers, transform her body into microwaves, and absorb energy from elsewhere. Her powers were very similar to those of Sunturion, but it is unknown if she was capable of some of the effects he was, like creating holograms, that she wasn't seen performing. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human strength. | Weaknesses = Stratosfire was implanted with a device called the Zed Control, that enabled her employers to terminate her. | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight and teleportation under her own power. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/stratosf.htm }} Category:Teleporters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Form Category:Flight Category:Deceased Characters Category:Enhanced by Roxxon